My Last Gift To Memories aka Winter Love
by Hachibi Yui
Summary: DMAC 2011/12 Event;/SasuHina/Theme : Winter/Pairing : SasuHina/ Summary ada didalem...


**DMAC 2011/12 Event;**** SasuHina**

**Theme : Winter **

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

><p><strong>Hachi balik buat main nyumbang ide doang =D<strong>

**Maaf ya kalo gak jelas nih cerita...**

**Maaf juga yang udah nungguin update-an Hachi, Hachi gak bisa nerusin dulu**

**Hachi cuma mau nyumbang nih satu cerita karena entah mengapa nih cerita selalu kebayang-bayang di mimpi dan pikiran Hachi.**

**MY LAST GIFT TO MEMORIES a.k.a WINTER LOVE**

**Hachibi Yui-2011**

**Pair : Sasuke & Hinata**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke = 8 tahun**

**Hinata = 8 tahun**

**Sasuke (time jump) = 18 tahun**

**Hinata (time jump) = 18 tahun**

"_**Cinta**_** itu tak dapat dicari ataupun ditemukan. **_**Cinta**_** itu tak bisa diciptakan ataupun dimusnahkan. Tapi **_**Cinta**_** itu bisa dirasakan. Dan kau akan mengerti betapa hangatnya **_**Cinta**_** itu menjagamu di antara hamparan salju yang membekukan kulitmu."**

.

.

.

"Lihat, salju turun Sasuke-kun..." jemari mungil seorang gadis kecil mengarah ke atas langit yang perlahan-lahan menjatuhkan butiran-butiran kecil yang menyerupai kapas. Senyum ceria terukir di wajah gadis dengan rambut indigo pendek yang membingkai. Disampingnya seorang bocah lelaki kecil berdiri dan sedikit mengintip sebentar ke arah yang di tunjuk gadis kecil tadi. Mata onyx bocah lelaki itu menatap gadis yang ada disampingnya.

"Hn. Sangat indah sekali Hinata-chan" jawab bocah yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan tersenyum lembut menatap gadis yang masih menatap langit.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke hingga membuat rambut pendeknya bergoyang searah dengan gerak kepala Hinata. Mempertemukan bola mata lavendernya dengan bola mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau, suka?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam diamnya.

"Hn" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan singkat Hinata.

"Kalau begitu mau main bola salju?" tawar Hinata dengan senyumannya seperti biasa.

"Kita masuk dulu saja kedalam dan melihat salju turun dari balik jendela. Jika saljunya sudah banyak, kita keluar dan membuat boneka salju yang besar" tawar Sasuke yang disusul anggukan dari Hinata.

Lama mereka menunggu hingga salju menutupi semua permukaan yang mereka lihat sebelumnya jernih dari salju. Tumpukan salju yang ada di luar sana membuat permukaan kulit Hinata dan Sasuke terasa sedikit membeku. Kepulan asap perlahan keluar di tiap jengkal nafas mereka ketika langkah kaki mereka berjalan keluar. Awan hitam dan bumi memutih, dua anak kecil bermain di antaranya. Membuat sesuatu dari hati ke hati, menghangatkan suasana yang membekukan kulit. Tawa dan sentuhan tangan mereka mewarnai kepulan asap yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Inilah awal dari kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

"Sasuke-kun..." suara lembut seorang gadis dengan indigo panjangnya memanggil seseorang yang berjalan dengan membaca buku dalam genggaman tangannya. Rambut hitamnya, mata onyx nya memandang gadis yang mendekatinya.

"Hinata, kau darimana?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Perpustakaan kota. Hari ini begitu dingin, kenapa kau tak memakai syal? Lihat, wajahmu jadi seperti ini bukan? Kenapa memakai kacamata? Orang tampan, tidak boleh kedinginan dan wajahnya tidak boleh terlihat beku. Apalagi memakai kacamata ini, ini akan menutupi ketampananmu. Karena pangeran harus sempurna" ujar Hinata panjang lebar dengan memakaikan syal dari lehernya ke leher Sasuke, melepaskan kacamata Sasuke dan membawa buku yang di bawa Sasuke.

Dilihatnya pemuda yang ada di depannya itu, rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi Sasuke. Hinata sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat perubahan di wajah Sasuke, "Sini, masukkan tanganmu ke saku ku dan pegang erat tanganku sampai kau merasa hangat" Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ketika Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dibalik saku jaket Hinata. Sasuke menggenggam balik dengan erat tangan Hinata. Hinata yang berjalan dengan menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya. Rona tipis juga menjalar di pipi Hinata yag putih.

"Hinata..." gumam Sasuke dengan memegang syal Hinata yang ada di lehernya.

"Hn?" dengung Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke menggunakan atas matanya.

"Besok, maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke...taman bermain?" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat lagi. Hinata yang awalnya memandang Sasuke kosong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk menerima ajakan Sasuke.

"Kita lihat, buku apa ini yang sedang kau baca?" Hinata membuka buku yang ia ambil dari Sasuke tadi. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Hinata mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya, "Eh? Hati wanita?" Hinata mengernyit membaca sampul buku yang ia pegang.

"Hinata!" Sasuke mencoba meraih kembali buku yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Hahaha, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan wanita Sasuke? Siapa dia?" Hinata tertawa menanggapi reaksi Hinata.

"Sudahlah diam saja kau.." Sasuke mendengus dan mengambil kembali buku yang ada di tangan Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan di antara hamparan salju yang menumpuk di jalanan kota. Salju kecil perlahan-lahan mulai turun dan menghiashi perjalanan mereka. hanya mereka yang bergandengan tangan untuk berbagi kehangatan di dinginnya bulan bersalju ini. Hanya ini yang akan terkenang, hanya ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan kehangatan di antara kedua tangannya yang tertutup dengan sarung tangan. Hari ini mendekati awal Desember. Salju turun sangat rutin akhir-akhir ini, dan ini membuat Sasuke harus memakai pakaian hangat tiap keluar. Sasuke memakai sarung kepala hitam. Sasuke memakai kaos putih salju, jaketnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat padu dengan sarung kepala dan baju putih yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan sarung tangannya separas dengan celana dan sepatu coklat yang ia kenakan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke lihat Hinata berjalan dengan sweater putih dan drees lavender yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tak memakai jaket?" Sasuke memegang pipi Hinata yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"Maaf, aku tak sempat" Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang membelai lembut pipinya yang terasa dingin.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang memakai sarung tanganku. Seorang putri yang cantik tak boleh kedinginan" Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang merona mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Kau meniru kata-kataku Sasuke..." Hinata merengut kesal dan hanya di balas tawa Sasuke dan cubitan Sasuke di hidungnya.

"Ayo" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Hinata. Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke, berjalan menuju taman bermain.

Langkah kaki mereka berdua dengan pelan berjalan menuju taman bermain. Mengukir jejak kaki bersama dalam hamparan salju di musim dingin ini. Senyum hangat selalu menghiasi wajah Hinata dalam tiap jengkal nafasnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang juga selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika berada di depan taman bermain yang bertuliskan "tutup" itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal melihatnya, Hinata hanya bisa menatap kecewa melihatnya. Wajar saja jika taman bermain itu tutup karena musim dingin kali ini sangat menusuk tulang rasanya. Dengan kecewa, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk berjalan kembali.

"Kita ke taman saja...kita melihat salju dan membuat boneka salju, bagaimana?" rujuk Hinata mleihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Seperti waktu kita kecil, huh?" Sasuke menyeringai mendengarkan penuturan Hinata barusan. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi seringaian Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Sasuke mendongak ke depan dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk berlari. Hinata hanya bisa tetawa dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang panjang.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis yang dilihatnya wajahnya itu semakin memucat.

"Kau kedinginan Hinata?" Sasuke menyentuh pipi Hinata yang memucat.

"Tidak, aku tak kedinginan kok..." Hinata tertawa riang dan menepis tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya.

"Ayo" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke yang ia tepis, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Hinata yang terlihat kecil.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di taman, Sasuke dan Hinata duduk sebentar di bangku taman yang sedikit bersalju. Sasuke masih memandangi salju yang ada di depannya, sedangkan Hinata hanya menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai mengambil salju dan membentuknya menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan salju kecil. Hinata yang awalnya menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, kini menatap Sasuke yang berjongkok untuk membuat gumpalan-gumpalan salju.

Hinata melepaskan sarung tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di bangku yang ia duduki. Hinata berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke dan membuat gupalan salju juga, "Hinata, kenapa kau lepas sarung tangannya?" Sasuke manatap tangan Hinata yang memucat.

"Tidak adil jika hanya aku yang memakai sarung tangan sedangkan kau menggigil tanpa sarung tangan ketika menyentuh salju ini, bukan?" Hinata tersenyum hangat dengan menumpuk gumpalan saljunya ke tumpukan bola salju yang besar dan hampir berbentuk boneka salju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita buat boneka saljunya" ucap Sasuke dengan membentuk gumpalan salju itu menjadi bentuk kepala boneka salju.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo pulang" Hinata menarik jaket Sasuke yang duduk di bangku taman dengan memandangi salju yang turun.

"Hn? Baiklah" Sasuke beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian di susul oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan di jalanan yang bersalju.

.

.

.

**25 Desember**

Sasuke berjalan di belakang Hinata yang sedang membaca buku. Hinata memakai kacamata untuk membaca buku. Hinata tak menyadari jika Sasuke berada di belakangnya karena Hinata sibuk berkutat dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Merry Christmas!" Sasuke menutup mata Hinata dari belakang.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata terkejut dan menjatuhkan bukunya ketika Sasuke mengagetkannya.

"Kau kenapa? Nih untukmu. Selamat Natal ya?" Sasuke memberikan sebuah kotak yang berbalut kertas berwarna merah dengan putih di depan.

"Apa ini?" Hinata membolak-balik kado yang ia terima dari Sasuke.

"Buka saja" Sasuke memerintahkan dengan mengambil buku yang Hinata baca.

Hinata membuka dengan teliti dan juga perlahan bungkusan yang Sasuke berikan padanya, "Sarung kepala?" Hinata mengambil sarung kepala dari bungkusan yang ia buka.

"Warna putih ini cocok untukmu, saat aku ingat kalau kau tak mempunyai sarung kepala, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli ini" ucap Sasuke dengan memakaikan sarung kepala putih tulang ke kepala Hinata.

"Ah, ini juga untukmu. Merry Christmas! Maaf, aku tak sempat membungkusnya" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah syal biru tua dari dalam tasnya dan memakaikannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Ini rajutanku sendiri lho. Lagipula Sasuke-kun juga jarang memakai syal walaupun kau memilikinya dalam beragam warna jadi semoga syal rajutan ini bisa membuatmu nyaman" lanjut Hinata dengan mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau yang ini pasti akan selalu aku pakai" ucap Sasuke dengan membenarkan syal yang dipakaikan Hinata.

.

.

.

**27 Desember**

"Hinata ada?" Sasuke bertanya pada Neji, kakak Hinata yang sedang membersihkan salju di halaman rumahnya yang luas.

"Tidak. Dia tak ada dirumah. Jika kau ingin mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya, katakan saja padaku, nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya" ucap Neji dengan menunduk untuk membersihkan salju.

"Tolong sampaikan padanya, selamat ulang tahun. Tidak, ah bukan, maksudku ya, tolong sampaikan padanya begitu dan tolong tanyakan padanya, kenapa setelah natal kemarin hingga sekarang, ia tiba-tiba sering tak ada dan aku juga tak menemukannya akhir-akhir ini. Tolong tanyakan padanya, apakah ia baik-baik saja?" Sasuke berkata panjang lebar dengan menyodorkan sesuatu yang telah dibungkus rapi dalam kemasan tas kecil..

"Akan aku sampaikan" ucap Neji dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Neji. Aku pergi dulu" Sasuke menutup pintu gerbang keluar Hyuuga. Meninggalkan Neji yang kini telah merubah mimik wajahnya yang hangat menjadi sendu.

Neji berjalan memasuki rumahnya setelah ia rasa halaman telah bersih dari tumpukan salju yang begitu tebal. Neji menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan perlahan-lahan, membiarkan bunyi decitan kayu di tiap langkahnya. Neji membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, dilihatnya disana adiknya tengah menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya dan memelintir selimut yang ia naikkan sebatan perutnya, sementara tangan kanan kosong adiknya itu tengah memegangi handphone yang ada di dadanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi terus seperti ini, Hinata?" Neji bersenden pada daun pintu kamar Hinata.

"Dia terus mengirimiku e-mail dan sms, bahkan dia terus menerus menelfonku. Aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku harus mengabaikannya" Hinata beralih menatap jendela yang menampakkan langit perlahan menurunkan saljunya.

"Dia barusan datang kemari dan memberikanmu ini. Dia menanyakan keadaanmu, dan dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu" Neji meletakkan bungkusan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya di meja Hinata. Hinata takk bergeming dari aktivitasnya menatap langit dari balik jendelanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa hangatkan dirimu, di luar dingin sekali" ucap Neji seraya menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

Setelah terdengar bunyi decitan pintu yang tertutup rapat, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju ke arah meja dimana Neji meletakkan bungkusan yang ia katakan berasal dari Sasuke. Hinata mencoba duduk dari tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri mejanya lalu membuka bungkusan dari Sasuke. kantung mata Hinata yang menghitam di antara bola matanya menunjukkan jika akhir-akhir ini gadis itu tidak pernah tidur sama sekali. Tatapan mtaa Hinata menjadi sendu ketika melihat bola kristal yang berisi dua orang pasangan sedang menumpuk salju untuk membuat boneka salju, dan ketika Hinata memegang bola kristal itu, akan ada replika salju yang turun dari dalam bola kristal itu.

Hinata terduduk dengan menatap bola kristal yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Pandangan Hinata kembali teralih ke jendela yang menunjukkan jika langit sedang bersalju.

"Jika seperti ini, aku harus bagaimana? Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menerawang dengan penuh harapan ke langit yang bersalju.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara Hinata memanggil namanya.

Sasuke mencari sosok Hinata di tengah ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, "Hinata?" Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat Hinata berdiri di bawah lampu lentera yang telah tertutup salju.

"Sasuke..." Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang lampu lentera jalanan yang ramai.

"Hinata, kau akhir-akhir ini kemana? Kenapa kau tak membalas semua message, e-mail bahkan tak menjawab telefonku?" Sasuke dengan tajam menatap wajah gadis yang dilihatnya semakin memucat.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke, aku datang kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu tentang hadiah ulang tahunku tempo hari. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi, maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menerima secara langsung hadiah darimu" ucap Hinata dengan menyubit hidung Sasuke.

"Kau kemana?" Sasuke melepaskan cubitan Hinata dari hidungnya.

"Aku pergi ke Kyoto, kudengar disana ada pameran buku. Tapi saat aku kesana, semua sudah habis terjual" Hinata memasang wajah yang cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan beri kabar aku ya? Ayo" Sasuke berjalan di depan Hinata menuju ke arah taman bermain.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke" gumam Hinata perlahan saat ia mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Saat itu, kita kesini tapi taman bermain tutup bukan? Sekarang ayo kita bermain" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata menuju pintu masuk ke taman bermain.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku tak bisa bermain hari ini. Maafkan aku, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Neji-nii" Hinata menarik pergelangan tangannya yang Sasuke genggam.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku mengerti" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata pergi dari genggaman tangannya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu membungkuk sebentar untuk mengucapkan maaf dan kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya di antara dinginnya salju hingga kepulan asap pun menguar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

**11 Bulan Kemudian**

"Halo Dobe?" Sasuke mengangkat telefon dari Naruto, sahabatnya.

"Teme, bisakah kau menjemputku di rumah sakit? Aku baru saja menjenguk Konohamaru yang patah tulang" Naruto, yang berada di ujung telepon serasa mengeluh akan kondisi dan situasinya.

"Kau dimana?" Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan memasukinya.

"Aku ada di Rumah Sakit Honomomaru. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Tsunade-sensei dulu, temui aku disana saja ok?" ucap Naruto girang akan jawaban Sasuke.

Setelah sambungan di putus secara sepihak oleh Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan di koridor rumah sakit yang cukup ramai. Mereka berdua baru saja dari tempat Tsunade, senseinya ketika masih Junior High School. Sasuke sibuk bermain dengan handphonenya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa bersiul pelan dan menatap langit langit putih Rumah Sakit. Mereka berdua ikut mengantri di antara banyaknya orang yang ingin masuk kedalam lift untuk turun.

"Hey, Teme. Bagaimana kabarnya?" ucap Naruto di sela-sela desakan orang yang ramai.

"Siapa? Aku tak dekat dengan banyak gadis sepertimu" sambar Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata! Bagaimana sekarang dia? Bukankah kau bilang beberapa bulan ini dia tak nampak lagi?" kata Naruto dengan mengeraskan sedikit volume suaranya.

"Oh, entahlah. Dia sama sekali tak membalas semua pesanku" ucap Sasuke dengan memandang kosong layar handphonenya yang tak menandakan akan ada pesan atau telefon.

"Eng? Bukankah itu nampak seperti Hinata? Benarkan Sasuke?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang memakai baju pasien Rumah Sakit, sarung kepala putih dan berambut indigo, berdiri di dekat pintu eskalator.

"Mana?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari orang yang Naruto maksudkan.

"Itu" Naruto menunjuk dengan tepat orang yang ia maksud, Sasuke menyadari kesamaan gadis itu dengan adanya sarung kepala putih pemberian natalnya untuk Hinata.

Gadis yang berada di dekat pintu eskalator itu menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Rambut indigonya yang tertutup sarung kepala terliha berantakan akibat reaksi tangannya yang menutupi rambut dan sarung kepalanya setelah mendengarkan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Kau benar. Itu Hinata" Sasuke ingin maju untuk melihat wajah gadis itu, tapi pintu eskalator telah terbuka dan semua orang yang ada dalam pintu langsung menghambur keluar. Termasuk gadis tadi, dengan cepat gadis itu berlari dari eskalator. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kualahan mengejarnya di antara banyaknya manusia.

Sasuke dan Naruto kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Sasuke mengumpat pelan di balik kesialannya, Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan frustasi. Dengan terpaksa mereka berdua kembali ke eskalator dan melanjutkan untuk turun ke lantai dasar agar mereka bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Di balik dinding Sasuke dan Naruto kehilangan jejak gadis itu, gadis itu berdiri dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Hinata. Itu memang Hinata. Hinata dengan perasaan lega bisa berjalan dengan biasa lagi.

"Gaara-sensei..." Hinata memanggil seorang dokter berambut merah yang duduk di ruangannya.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa ada disini? tak baik pasien sepertimu berkeliaran disini-" pria paruh baya yang 12 tahun lebih tua di bandingkan Hinata ini hanya mengernyit ketika Hinata duduk dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara dengan serius menatap wajah pucat yang ada di depannya.

"Dia mengetahuiku ada disini. Aku ingin mengambil rekoemendasian Rumah Sakit yang kemarin kau tawarkan padaku" Hinata memajukan posisi duduknya lebih menghadap ke arah dokter yang sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa. Surat itu sudah aku berikan kepada Shion. Dia penderita Leukimia tingkat akhir, jika saat itu kau tidak menolaknya, mungkin dia sudah tak bisa selamat. Jadi aku berterima kasih atas keputusanmu saat itu" Gaara melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Jika aku tak pindah dari sini, dia pasti akan mencari tahu tentangku disini" Hinata merengut kesal pada Gaara.

"Maafkan aku" Gaara berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Kau bisa bersembunyi disini tapi kami tak bisa menyembunyikan kebenarannya, Hinata. Kau harus bisa merelakan kenyataan itu pada Sasuke. Ini sudah hampir lebih dari 10 tahun Hinata" Gaara menatap jendela ruangannya.

Hinata hanya bisa merenungkan kata-kata dari Gaara yang mungkin memang benar keadaannya.

.

.

.

"Beritahukan padaku tentang daftar bernama Hyuuga Hinata disini!" Sasuke menggertak keras seorang suster disitu hingga membuat sang suster kualahan untuk menangani Sasuke.

"Tapi disini Hyuuga Hinata tak terdaftar sama sekali. Kami tak berbohong" suster berkacamata itu memberikan daftar pasien yang ada di rumah sakit itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke meneliti dengan seksama daftar nama-nama yang tak ia kenali. Matanya seperti scanning yang bergerak cepat, "Sial, aku harus menemui Tsunade-sensei" Sasuke berjalan dengan kasar memecah kerumunan pasien yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Sensei! Tolong bantu aku" Sasuke menggebrak pintu ruangan Tsunade yang hanya ada dirinya dan Tsunade saja.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade mengernyit heran.

"Tolong beritahu aku, apakah kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata di rumah sakit ini? Tolong katakan padaku apakah dia seperti ini?" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah foto dirinya dan Hinata yang sedang berdiri di bawa pohon maple dengan memegang sekeranjang buah tomat dan juga seikat bunga lavender. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke terus menerus mengatakan kata 'tidak' berharap Tsunade tak mengenal Hinata yang ada di foto itu dirawat disini. bagaiakan mantra bagi Uchiha satu ini, kalimat itu terus menerus terucap di hatinya.

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya. Hampir lebih dari sepuluh tahun bersama dengan Gaara, dokter yang menanganinya lalu kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji, bukan?" Tsunade dengan sendu mengatakan kebenaran yang selama ini mereka berempat kubur dalam-dalam dan hindarkan sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda ini.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku! Dia sakit apa?" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan di hadapan pria paruh baya di depannya.

"AIDS. Dia sakit AIDS" ucap Gaara pada akhirnya.

"A-Apa? B-Bagaimana bisa?" kaki Sasuke serasa bergetar untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kejadiannya sudah hampir lebih dari 10 tahun" suara bariton lain memecahkan keheningan antara Gaara dan Sasuke, Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu dimana telah berdiri Neji dengan tatapan sendunya.

"10 tahun?" Sasuke mengernyit, selama itukah.

"Kejadian itu terjadi saat Hinata, Ayah dan Ibu pulang dari rumahmu. Saat itu aku sedang pergi ke rumah temanku, dan aku mendapatkan telefon jika mobil yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan" Neji menatap porselen yang ada di bawahnya.

"Saat itu aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal, Hinata kehabisan darah, darahku dan darah Hinata tak sama, persediaan Rumah Sakit juga hampir menipis. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi saat itu, jika Hinata tak mendapatkan darah saat itu, Hinata juga akan mati" Neji mulai menitikkan air matanya ketika melanjutkan ceritanya, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengarkan ucapan Neji.

"Aku berlari dari kamar mayat orang tuaku hingga ke ruang Hinata, saat itu aku kaget ketika melihatnya tak ada di ruangan. Ternyata saat itu ia mendapatkan donor darah dan melanjutkan operasinya, tapi dokter yang saat itu telah memberikan darah dari pendonor yang salah. Darah yang masuk kedalam tubuh Hinata telah terinveksi virus HIV. Sejak saat itu dia mulai terinjeksi virus HIV, dan sekarang AIDS itu semakin memakan tubuh mungil adikku" Neji semakin menangis ketika melanjutkannya.

"Saat itu, umurku baru 20 tahun dan dia datang padaku membawa boneka dengan memakai pakaian pasien. Rambut pendeknya yang bergoyang terlihat begitu lucu. Tapi aku melihat dia memakai infus dan berjalan menghampiriku penuh tanda tanya" Gaara melanjutkan cerita Neji dengan menerawang jendelanya.

"Aku sedang berada di meja administrasi dan dia menarik bajuku, aku menunduk dan melihat matanya yang unik untuk pertama kalinya. Dia bertanya padaku hal yang seharusnya tak ia mengerti. Dia bertanya padaku apa itu AIDS, dan aku mulai menghilangkan senyumanku yang mulanya terpasang di wajahku. Aku memberinya buku tentang AIDS dan dia mulai membacanya perlahan, dan itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai mengambil alih untuk menanganinya" Gaara berbalik arah menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Temui dia. Dia sendirian selalu datang ke Rumah Sakit ini secara rutin. Dan pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk bersembunyi disini agar tak ketahuan olehmu. Dia selalu bercerita tentangmu, mengawasimu dari jauh walaupun ia menghindarimu saat penyakitnya semakin parah" Gaara menuliskan sebuah nomor di kertas.

"Tunggu, rutin? Maksudmu tiap aku bertanya padanya, dan saat dia selalu menjawab ke perpustakaan kota, yang sebenarnya ia maksud adalah Rumah Sakit?" Sasuke mulai mengerti sekarang.

"Ya. Mungkin begitu" Gaara menyodorkan kertas pada Sasuke.

"Temui dia disitu" lanjut Gaara.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Neji. Hinata akan baik-baik saja jika Sasuke ada disisinya dan menjaganya" Gaara menepuk pundak Neji yang bergetar.

"Aku tak kuat lagi, adik kecilku dan satu-satunya adik kecilku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana" gumam Neji.

.

.

.

**Flashback **

"_Hinata? Kau 1 bulan ini kemana? Aku tanya pada Neji-nii, katanya kau ada di rumah nenekmu, apa benar?" tanya Sasuke kecil pada Hinata kecil yang duduk di bangku bawah pohon._

"_Eh? Hm, aku ada di rumah nenek selama 1 bulan. Karena Neji-nii ada camp sedangkan ayah dan ibuku ke luar negeri" ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum._

_._

_._

"_Sasuke-kun..." suara lembut seorang gadis dengan indigo panjangnya memanggil seseorang yang berjalan dengan membaca buku dalam genggaman tangannya. Rambut hitamnya, mata onyx nya memandang gadis yang mendekatinya._

"_Hinata, kau darimana?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya._

"_Perpustakaan kota. Hari ini begitu dingin, kenapa kau tak memakai syal? Lihat, wajahmu jadi seperti ini bukan? Kenapa memakai kacamata? Orang tampan, tidak boleh kedinginan dan wajahnya tidak boleh terlihat beku. Apalagi memakai kacamata ini, ini akan menutupi ketampananmu. Karena pangeran harus sempurna" ujar Hinata panjang lebar dengan memakaikan syal dari lehernya ke leher Sasuke,_

_._

_._

"_Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis yang dilihatnya wajahnya itu semakin memucat._

"_Kau kedinginan Hinata?" Sasuke menyentuh pipi Hinata yang memucat._

"_Tidak, aku tak kedinginan kok..." Hinata tertawa riang dan menepis tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya._

_._

_._

"_Hinata, kau akhir-akhir ini kemana? Kenapa kau tak membalas semua message, e-mail bahkan tak menjawab telefonku?" Sasuke dengan tajam menatap wajah gadis yang dilihatnya semakin memucat._

"_Dengarkan aku Sasuke, aku datang kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu tentang hadiah ulang tahunku tempo hari. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi, maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menerima secara langsung hadiah darimu" ucap Hinata dengan menyubit hidung Sasuke._

"_Kau kemana?" Sasuke melepaskan cubitan Hinata dari hidungnya._

"_Aku pergi ke Kyoto, kudengar disana ada pameran buku. Tapi saat aku kesana, semua sudah habis terjual" Hinata memasang wajah yang cemberut._

"_Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan beri kabar aku ya? Ayo" Sasuke berjalan di depan Hinata menuju ke arah taman bermain._

_._

_._

"_Tidak Sasuke, aku tak bisa bermain hari ini. Maafkan aku, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Neji-nii" Hinata menarik pergelangan tangannya yang Sasuke genggam._

"_Oh, jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku mengerti" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata pergi dari genggaman tangannya._

_Dilihatnya gadis itu membungkuk sebentar untuk mengucapkan maaf dan kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkannya._

_._

_._

"_Eng? Bukankah itu nampak seperti Hinata? Benarkan Sasuke?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang memakai baju pasien Rumah Sakit, sarung kepala putih dan berambut indigo, berdiri di dekat pintu eskalator._

"_Mana?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari orang yang Naruto maksudkan._

"_Itu" Naruto menunjuk dengan tepat orang yang ia maksud, Sasuke menyadari kesamaan gadis itu dengan adanya sarung kepala putih pemberian natalnya untuk Hinata._

"_Kau benar. Itu Hinata" Sasuke ingin maju untuk melihat wajah gadis itu, tapi pintu eskalator telah terbuka dan gadis tadi langsung menghambur keluar._

**End Of Flashback**

Sasuke semakin menjambak rambutnya ketika mengingat semua masa lalu Hinata yang berputar-putar di otaknya sekarang. Sasuke berjalan semakin cepat dan meremas kertas yang Gaara angsurkan padanya.

.

.

.

"Gaara-sensei, aku merasa mu-" Hinata mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap ke arah pintu yang ia rasa terbuka. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat orang yang berdiri di arah pintu.

Disana, Sasuke telah berdiri dan dengan tersenggal-senggal mengatur nafasnya, "Bodoh" ucap Sasuke masih dengan mengatur nafasnya, rambutnya berantakan bagaikan terkena badai.

Hinata masih terdiam dan sedikit mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan di turunkannya kepalanya untuk kembali pada sandaran bantalnya yang empuk, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat pantulan bayangan Sasuke dari cermin yang ada disebelahnya.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu aku lebih awal? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semuanya dariku?" Sasuke menggeram marah kepada Hinata yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap semua infus yang menembus kulit Hinata. Kulit Hinata yang semakin memucat, wajah Hinata dan tubuh Hinata yang semakin menggurus. Tubuh di ranjang itu terlihat semakin merapuh. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Yang kulihat kemarin bersama Naruto saat di eskalator, itu benar-benar kau, bukan?" Sasuke berada di dekat ranjang Hinata berbaring.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang memejamkan matanya dengan paksa.

"Katakan padaku kenapa?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Karena aku, tak ingin kau menangis. Aku tahu jika aku memberi tahukanmu tentang hal ini kau pasti akan menangis" Hinata mencoba untuk duduk di ranjangnya dan mengusap air mata yang berlinang di pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin separuh hidupmu harus menjagaku yang lemah seperti ini disini. masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan di luar sana tanpaku, Sasuke" Hinata tersenyum getir ketika mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong" Sasuke menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Jauh di dalam sana, Hinata yang kesepian ingin aku untuk selalu ada disampingnya. Menggenggam erat tangannya ketika sakit menghujam tubuhnya. Aku bisa melihat semua itu Hinata. Karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke dengan memegang kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu tak mungkin Sasuke, aku tak punya waktu lebih dari tiga bu-"

"Aku mencintaimu! Tak peduli apapun itu, aku selalu mencintaimu! Berapapun waktu yang kau punya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu" potong Sasuke dengan memeluk erat Hinata.

Hinata mencoba meraih punggung yang selama ini ingin didekapnya. Hinata ingin menangis di bahu itu, ingin membagi duka dan bahagia di bahu itu. punggung yang selama ini tak bisa di raihnya kini berada dalam dekapannya. Aku ingin kau berada di sampingku terus Sasuke-kun, jika aku bisa, aku ingin selamanya.

.

.

.

Mengunjungi Rumah Sakit untuk Hinata kini menjadi keseharian Hinata. Di jam yang sama dan menit yang sama pula, Sasuke tak pernah terlambat untuk mengunjungi Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum manis ketika Sasuke membuka pintu dengan membawakannya bunga ataupun berbagai macam camilan.

"Hari ini sudah bulan Desember, bukan? Kenapa kau tak memakai pakaian teal atau syal yang aku berikan tahun lalu?" Hinata mengusap-usap salju yang menempel di baju Sasuke.

"Aku membawanya kok" Sasuke mengeluarkan syal dari tas yang di bawanya dan memakainya, Hinata hanya bisa tersipu malu ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja yang ada di dekat jendela kamar Hinata dengan membawa semua yang tadi ia bawa, Hinata mengeluarkan kamera yang ada di balik selimutnya. Hinata memotret Sasuke yang ada di dekat meja dengan hati-hati. Sasuke merasa jika dirinya di lihat Hinata terus menerus, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Hinata menyembunyikan kamera dari tangannya agar Sasuke tak tahu.

.

.

.

Semakin hari Hinata semakin senang mengambil potret diri Sasuke. Hari ini Hinata ingin melihat ke arah jendela, ia ingin mencari Sasuke dan melihatnya dari atas sini agar nanti ia bisa memotret dirinya. Hinata menengok ke tiap sisi jalanan dan mencoba menemukan sosok Sasuke. mata Hinata terpaku pada sosok yang memakai jaket coklat tebal dengan bunga yang ada di tangannya sedang menyebrang jalanan. Ketemu. Itu Sasuke. Hinata memotret Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pikirannya menyebrangi jalanan. Tak lama setelah itu, pandangan Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata, dan Hinata menyambut lambaian tangan Sasuke. tapi, Sasuke tak menyadari situasinya. Di sisi jalan, mobil besar sedang melaju ke arahnya dan dengan cepat mobil itu mencoba untuk mengerem mendadak untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Bbrraakk. Hinata menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Sasuke tak bergerak lagi di jalanan sana. Hinata bisa melihat ada cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir disana, mengalir tak jauh dari Sasuke berdiri.

.

.

.

Hinata mendengar dari Gaara jika Sasuke telah selesai mengalami operasi ringan di bagian sisi kepalanya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah. Hinata lega mendengar berita itu. Tapi, Gaara juga mengatakan padanya jika Sasuke tak sadarkan diri lebih dari 2 hari maka itu bisa membuat Sasuke tak tertolong. Hinata mulai menegang mendengarkan kalimat terakhir dari Gaara.

.

.

.

Sekarang situasi berbanding balik. Hinata yang keseringan mengunjungi ruangan Sasuke terbaring karenanya. Hinata dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke dan mengeluarkan kameranya. Klik. Hinata memotret Sasuke lagi. setelah memotret Sasuke, Hinata duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam Hinata tertidur disaping ranjang Sasuke. Hinata tak tahu berapa jam ia tertidur disana.

"Nngg, uughh" Hinata terbangun mendengarkan erangan merintih dari Sasuke.

Mata Hinata membulat ketika dilihatnya ada seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah menarik sesuatu yang bercahaya dari tubuh Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan? S-Siapa kau?" gertak Hinata pada orang yang ada di depannya.

Perlahan orang itu mulai membuka tudung kepalanya dan menampakkan wajahnya yang seperti memiliki tato segitiga di pipi, "Namaku Kiba, aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawanya" ucapnya dengan menuding ke arah Sasuke.

"K-Kau mau m-membuat S-Sasuke me-meninggalkan dunia ini begitu?" Hinata bergidik ngeri ketika melihat seringaian di wajah orang itu.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. j-jika bisa, gantikan saja nyawaku agar ia tetap hidup. Biarkan aku menggantikannya untuk m-mati, dia mempunyai masa depan yang cerah dan bagus. S-Sedangkan a-aku, sebentar lagi aku akan mati jadi untuk apa kau mencari n-nyawa baru?" Hinata dengan takut-takut menurunkan tangan pemuda itu yang masih memegang benda bercahaya dari tubuh Sasuke agar sesuatu itu kembali ke raga Sasuke.

Orang itu masih terdiam, menatap mata Hinata dan melihat tangannya tapi seringaian di wajahya tak hilang juga, "Berisik kau!" ucap Kiba dengan menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dan menarik apa yang seharusnya di tarik.

.

.

.

"Tidak!" Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Hinata menoleh kesamping kanan dan kirinya. Mengecek detak jantung Sasuke dan merasakan nafas Sasuke dengan jemarinya.

Masih hidup. Sasuke masih hidup. Apakah tadi itu mimpi atau pertanda?

"A-Apa yang barusan tadi?" Hinata mengelus dadanya dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan keluar, semua salju telah menutupi semua jalanan yang ia lewati. Hinata meminta ijin keluar untuk pergi ke kuil yang ada di belakang Rumah Sakit dengan ijin Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa bilang ya untuk Hinata. Hinata berjalan dengan susah payah, Hinata memegangi sarung kepala putih pemberian Sasuke tahun lalu. Disana, kuil merah kecil yang tertutup putihnya salju telah terlihat. Hinata dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

Hinata berdiri di depan kuil dan melemparkan beberapa koin, lalu menarik tali untuk membunyikan lonceng. Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya dan berdo'a.

"Kami-sama, dengarkan aku. Jangan sampai mimpiku tadi menjadi kenyataan. Aku ingin Sasuke-kun masih tetap hidup. Jika tak boleh, aku rela menukarkan nyawaku yang seharusnya tinggal 90 hari ini untuk membuat Sasuke hidup. Aku rela menukar semuanya yang ada di tubuh Sasuke mengalami kerusakan agar dia hidup sempurna. Jika dia buta, biarkan dia melihat dunia ini dan jadikan aku buta untuknya. Jika ia tuli, biarkan ia mendengarkan semua yang ada disini dan jadikan aku tuli untuknya. Jika ia cacat, berikanlah dia kekuatan untuk menyembuhkannya dan jadikan aku cacat untuknya. Berikan semua kekurangan Sasuke padaku. Bahkan kematiannya pun berikan saja padaku. Aku rela menerimanya. Jika kau mendengarkanku, kumohon berikan aku waktu hingga hari ulang tahunku datang dan biarkan aku bersamanya hingga saat itu. dan setelah itu, kau boleh mengambilku, jangan pernah kau ambil Sasuke" Hinata menyudahi do'a panjangnya. Setelah itu Hinata kembali membunyikan lonceng.

Hinata tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari atas tiang kuil. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menyeringai ke arah Hinata, "Dasar gadis bodoh, jika itu do'amu. Akan aku kabulkan" ujar pemuda itu dengan menyeringai lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

Diruangan Sasuke, Kiba berdiri menatap Sasuke yang rapuh di atas ranjang.

"Kau begitu beruntung sakali, bung" Kiba bergumam pada Sasuke dan hanya berdiri menatap Sasuke saja.

"Ada wanita yang begitu tulus mencintaimu hingga rela menukar sisa hidupnya hanya untuk membuatmu hidup. Dan bodohnya lagi aku harus mengabulkan do'a gadis itu. kau harus bisa membuatnya tersenyum 5 hari lagi bung! Karena setelah itu, dia akan pergi" Kiba melepaskan tudungnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke di atas ranjang.

Sebuah cahaya kecil dari tangan Kiba keluar dan masuk ke tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung bernafas dengan kuat-kuat setelah itu.

"Tugas selesai, tinggal menunggu 5 hari lagi" Kiba menghilang di balik pintu setelah memberikan Sasuke sebuah hadiah kecil.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki ruangannya. Ketika Hinata membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, Hinata terkejut ketika melihat Kiba duduk manis di ranjangnya dan mencabut kelopak bunga yang beberapa hari Sasuke berikan pada Hinata.

"A-Ah!" Hinata memikik perlahan ketika melihat Kiba menoleh dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau l-lakukan disini?" Hinata tertegun ketika melihat wajah Kiba yang lembut.

"Aku sudah mengabulkan do'amu. Kau senang?" Kiba berhenti mencabuti kelopak bunga dan meletakkannya di antara bunga-bunga yang telah tak berkelopak.

"Do'a? Do'a yang mana?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kiba.

Kiba menggeram dan empat siku-siku muncul di urat kepalanya, tangannya mengepal, "Bodoh! Do'a yang dikuil barusan!" ujar Kiba dengan menunjujk-nunjuk jendela ruangan Hinata.

Hinata mendelik sesaat, "EH? Kau tau?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" Kiba menggeram melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Umurmu..."

"Umurmu padaku hanya sebatas kelopak bunga itu saja. Hari demi hari kelopak bunga itu akan patah sesuai dengan berjalannya waktu. Jika kelopak bunga itu habis, aku akan datang menjemputmu" ujar Kiba dengan menuding bunga yang tadi dipegangnya di meja.

"Umurku juga...akan gugur?"

"Yang penting, ingat dan pegang teguh janjimu padaku! 5 hari lagi aku akan datang dan menjemputmu menggantikan dia. Sampai jumpa" bagaikan angin, Kiba datang dan pergi begitu saja tak ada jangka waktu yang lama.

"L-Lima h-hari? U-Ulang tahunku..b-berarti Sasuke-kun masih akan hidup" Hinata menutup mulutnya girang.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan memunculkan Sasuke yang tersenggal-senggal memasuki ruangan ini. Perban di kepalanya masih melekat sempurna, begitu pula dengan perban di tangan maupun kaki. Semuanya masih melekat. Hanya saja, wajah Sasuke sekarang nampak jauh lebih bugar daripada tadi.

"H-Hinata?" Sasuke bertopang pada dinding pintu.

"S-Sasuke? K-Kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar kau kecelakaan" Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ng, yah begitulah. Entah mengapa tadi saat terakhir kali kulihat kau melambai padaku, aku mulai bermimpi aneh dan memikirkanmu. Kau berdo'a untukku dan kau menangis untukku" Sasuke memegang pipi Hinata.

"Aku senang kau tak apa-apa disini, hime" Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata dan tak membiarkan gadis itu untuk lepas.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke sudah bisa kembali beraktifitas dengan bebas dan juga tenang. Sasuke juga semakin hati-hati ketika akan menyebrangi jalanan menuju ke Rumah Sakit saat akan menjenguk Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata tak bisa lepas dari kameranya untuk memotret Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika aku sudah tak ada Sasuke-kun?" Hinata duduk bersenden di ujung ranjangnya.

Sasuke menghentikkan aktifitasnya sebentar, " Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu"

"Kenapa?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena kaulah segalanya bagiku" Sasuke mencoba untuk memasukkan benang pada lubang jarum.

Hinata melirik kelopak bunga yang ia tempatkan pada botol gelas yang terbalik. Bunga itu tak layu walaupun ia kekurangan air. Bunga itu tetap berseri-seri dan ada dua kelopak yang telah gugur dari tangkainya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Ulang tahunku nanti, aku ingin pergi ke taman saat tahun lalu kita tak jadi ke taman bermain, boleh? Aku ingin membuat boneka salju lagi" Hinata berujar dengan menidurkan dirinya.

"Baiklah" Sasuke masih serius dengan aktifitasnya memasukkan benang.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Hanya memanggilmu saja"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Hanya memastikanmu saja"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata..." Sasuke mulai menggeram dengan panggilan Hinata.

"Hihihi, Oyasumi.." Hinata terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sasuke lalu menyelimutkan tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun" suara Hinata terdengar dari balik selimut.

"Apa lagi?" Sasuke masih berkutat dengan jarum dan benangnya.

"Ulang tahunmu 5 bulan sebelum aku, bukan?" Hinata masih berbicara dibalik selimut.

"Hn" Sasuke sangat serius ketika jarum itu akan masuk ke jarum.

"Selama lima bulan itu kau menunggu sendirian di dunia ini tanpaku, bukan?" Hinata masih berbicara.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menunggu selama bertahun-tahun lagi tanpaku didunia ini. Dan aku akan menunggumu selama beribu-ribu tahun di masa depan. Santailah, lakukan sesukamu" wajah sendu Hinata bisa menjelaskan semuanya walaupun suaranya masih terlihat normal. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarkan Hinata, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika telah selesai memasukkan benang.

.

.

.

**27 Desember**

Wajah Hinata semakin memucat. Kelopak bunga yang ada di balik botol gelas pun juga sudah hampir gugur dari tangkainya. Kelopaknya telah patah-patah dan juga kusut. Semua kelopak yang awalnya lima kini hanya tinggal satu yang mencoba untuk kokoh. Empat yang lain telah menjadi layu.

Hinata memakai sarung kepalanya yang putih dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke yang menggunakan sarung kepala hitam dan juga mantel hitam yang tebal.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Sasuke memegang tangan pucat Hinata yang tertutup sarung tangan.

"Hm" Hinata mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke membuat boneka salju dengan tertawa riang. Wajah Hinata semakin memucat.

Boneka salju yang gemuk telah berdiri dengan kokoh di sebelah bangku taman. Hinata dan Sasuke kedinginan ketika membuat boneka salju, bahkan tangan mereka serasa membeku.

"S-Sasuke-kun? A-Aku ingin kembali. D-Disini d-d-dingin" Hinata menggigil kedinginan dengan menarik baju Sasuke.

"H-Hinata, kau pucat sekali. Ayo naik punggungku. Akan aku gendong kau agar cepat sampai Rumah Sakit" .

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata meracau tidak jelas di gendongan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Aku berat ya?" mata Hinata mulai tertutup dan terasa berat.

"Sudahlah diam saja. Kau akan segera sampai Rumah Sakit" Sasuke berkonsentrasi untuk berlari dengan menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

"S-Sasuke...-kun" pegangan Hinata di pundak Sasuke melemas dan tiba-tiba terlepas,kini hanya tubuh Hinata yang bertopang pada punggung Sasuke. Hinata tertidur di punggung Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, kubilang aku tak apa-apa, bukan?" Hinata duduk di ranjangnya.

"Hosh..Hosh.., Jangan melepaskan peganganmu jika kau tertidur" Sasuke mengusap keringatnya yang turun dari pelipisnya.

"M-Maaf. K-Kau pasti kelelahan"

"Tak apa-apa" Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis.

Hinata mengambil kameranya dan memotret Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah menatap Hinata bengong dan melihat belakangnya. Hinata berganti memotret kelopak bunga yang hampir patah itu, senyuman yang tadinya terukir di wajah Hinata kini telah tehapus setelah melihat kelopak bunga itu.

Hinata beralih memandang jendela kamarnya, disana Kiba telah duduk dengan santai dan menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'sudah waktunya'.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Kurasa isi kamera ini sudah penuh. Bisakah kau mencetak semua isi kamera ini untukku?" Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya untuk menerima kamera di tangan Hinata. Hinata memberikan kameranya dan saat kamera itu jatuh ke tangan Sasuke, Sasuke bisa merasakan waktu seperti berhenti sejenak dan ada hembusan angin yang aneh menghembus dari arah Hinata. Sasuke hanya bengong menatap tangan dan kamera yang ia terima, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menghilang.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi?" Kiba mulai turun dari jendela ruangan Hinata.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangisiku" Hinata menatap jemarinya dengan sendu.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu" Kiba mulai duduk mengawang di udara.

"A-Apa? M-Menunggu untuk apa?" Hinata menatap Kiba dengan tanda tanya.

"Kau, masih belum saatnya untuk ikut bersamaku. Waktumu tinggal beberapa menit lagi" Kiba melihat tangannya.

Kiba duduk dengan tenang dengan berterbangan kesana kemari, Hinata hanya duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan menerawang menembus pikirannya.

'_Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih karena memberikan satu memori yang indah. Dan aku bersyukur ini adalah karenamu. Kamu adalah segalanya dalam hidupku. Maaf ya. Maaf aku tak bisa berada disampingmu, dan maaf karena aku mencintaimu'_ air mata Hinata menitik diantara kantung matanya yang hitam memerah, Hinata juga sedikit tersenyum.

'_Semoga kau bahagia. Karena aku mencintaimu, kau harus bahagia di sepanhang hidupmu, karena aku telah memberikan hidupku padamu. Kau harus bahagia. Apakah kau mengerti maksudku? Maukah kau berjanji padaku? Kau akan bahagia dan kau akan baik-baik saja...'_ air mata Hinata menetes dan ia mengusapnya dengan jemari kecilnya yang memucat.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari dijalanan dan ketika ia berbelok, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Sontak saja Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mobil itu juga dengan cepat-cepat mengerem. Jangan, kejadian waktu itu jangan terulang lagi.

"Heey! Kau ingin mati disitu? Cepat minggir!"

"Maaf" Sasuke hanya bisa bernafas lega dan berjalan pelan.

.

.

.

Hinata membulatkan matanya dan memegangi jantungnya kuat-kuat.

"A-Apa ini? S-S-Sakit!" Hinata merintih kuat-kuat.

"Sasuke hampir saja mengulangi perbuataannya seperti waktu itu, tapi nyawamu masih terikat dengannya agar ia selamat. Jadi, itu baru kecelakaan yang pertama. Akan ada 2 lagi setelah ini. Dan setelah itu semua selesai. Jiwamu dan jiwa Sasuke akan terlepas, setelah itu kau akan bisa ikut denganku lalu kau juga akan senang do'amu akan terkabul penuh setelah kau pergi" Kiba hanya melihat kuku jarinya dengan santai.

.

.

.

Tinggal satu lagi. tinggal satu lagi. Hinata membatin dalam hatinya kuat-kuat dan memegangi jantungnya yang terasa amat sangat sakit.

"Akh!" ini yang terakhir dan ini juga yang amat teramat sakit. Hinata tak bisa berbohong akan sakitnya. Ini benar-benar sakit.

"Baiklah. Sudah saatnya kita pergi. Ayo" Kiba menengadahkan tangannya untuk menarik Hinata.

Hinata menerima uluran tangan Kiba dan pergi melayang meninggalkan tuuhnya yang tertidur di ranjang. Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata melihat Gaara masuk ke ruangannya dan terkejut melihat tubuhnya diranjang.

.

.

.

Gaara memompa jantung Hinata yang berdenyut melambat. Neji yang ada disitu juga hanya bisa gigit jari melihat kondisi adiknya dari alat detektor jantung.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari tempat percetakkan foto, dilihatnya handphonenya berdering. Dari Neji.

"Ne, ada apa Neji?" Sasuke meletakkan handphonenya di antara bahunya karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengecek uang dan kamera Hinata.

"Cepat datang ke rumah sakit" Neji berbicara dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi.

Perasaan Sasuke menjadi tak enak. Ada apa ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari tanpa jeda dan kepulan asap menguar dari mulutnya. Saat di jembatan, Sasuke tersandung dan terjerembab jatuh di antara banyaknya salju yang menutupi jembatan itu.

Semua isi foto yang tadi ia cetak di toko tadi ikut terjatuh dan berserakan dimana-mana. Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri dan menatap berlembar-lembar foto semua tentang dirinya yang berserakan di antara salju. Sasuke masih tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, ini semua dirinya? Sungguhkah itu dirinya yang ada ditiap lembar foto yang lebih dari beratus-ratus lembar foto. Sasuke meraih satu foto dirinya yang sedang menatap ke arah jendela dimana langit telah bertransformasi menjadi kelabu dan jingga. Ada sedikit senyuman yang terukir disana. Keren. Sungguhkah itu dirinya?.

.

.

.

Kkkrrriinnngg kkrrriiinnngg

Handphone Hinata bergetar dan sontak saja membuat semua orang yang ada disana menjadi terkejut, seorang suster hendak mematikan panggilan itu, tapi Neji mencegahnya dan menerima panggilan video-call itu.

"Sasuke.., Hinata, Hinata, lihat, ini Sasuke" Neji mengarahkan handphone Hinata yang bergambarkan Sasuke sedang berlari dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hinata! Bangun Hinata! Aku tahu kau kuat Hinata! Ayo bangun" Sasuke terus menyemangati Hinata melewati video-call.

"Hinata! Bangun! Hey bangun!" Sasuke masih terus memanggil-manggil Hinata. Neji masih mempertahankan posisinya untuk menghadapkan handphone Hinata ke arah Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri di ranjang. Gaara melirik sekilas ke arah Neji, Hinata dan Sasuke yang ada di handphone Hinata lalu tangannya berlanjut untuk menyetrumkan alat untuk memompa jantung Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Perlahan kelopak Hinata membuka hanya sedikit, sedikit sekali. Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara bisa bernafas lega ketika Hinata membuka matanya lemas.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengambil gambar fotoku terus menerus? Kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku? Kenapa kau hanya memotretku? Kita kan bisa potret bersama-sama. Mulai sekarang kita akan mengisi lembar demi lembar dengan foto kita berdua, ok?" Sasuke nampak menahan air matanya dengan mengusap pipinya yang lembab menggunakan tangannya. Ia masih terus berlari.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." suara Hinata begitu lirih bahkan suaranya nampak seperti menghilang.

"Tunggu, apa ini?" Sasuke menghentikan larinya dan mencoba mendengarkan dan membaca gerak bibir Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap Hinata sekali lagi dengan sedikit keras. Kantung matanya semakin nampak menghitam dan memerah.

"Hn?" Sasuke nampak mulai menitikkan airmatanya, pertahanannya yang ia tahan tak bisa ia kokohkan, semuanya hancur ketika melihat tubuh Hinata yang memucat dan menggurus begitu menyakitkan relung hatinya.

"Tetaplah tersenyum. Jangan menangis" Hinata mencoba untuk menguatkan kelopak matanya yang serasa berat.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum indah di video-call itu. Sasuke tersenyum cerah dengan melinangkan air matanya lewat pipinya yang putih, Hinata juga ikut tersenyum tipis yang puas. Mata Hinata ikut menutup tipis saat ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segara ada disana dan bertahanlah" Sasuke mencoba menguatkan suaranya yang parau.

Saat Sasuke mematikan video-callnya dengan Hinata, disaat yang sama kelopak bunga yang tinggal satu itupun layu dan gugur dari tangkainya. Detak jantung Hinata juga ikut berhenti saat itu. Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya serentak dengan gugurnya kelopak bunga itu, saat Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya, Hinata tersenyum dan ada air mata yang menetes dari ekor matanya. Ini hadiah terakhir terindah yang pernah kau berikan padaku Sasuke-kun, walaupun ini kuakui sangat menyakitkan.

Gaara mencoba untuk memompa jantung Hinata lagi. tiga kali, lima kali, tujuh kali. Nada itu tetap sama, tak berdenyut. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sendu dan menunduk. Neji hanya bisa meremas selimut Hinata dan menangis sepuas-puasnya. Adiknya, satu-satunya adiknyapun harus meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah hari pemakaman Hinata, Sasuke tak pernah keluar ataupun bergerak dari jendela kamarnya menatap langit.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begitu terus?" Itachi, kakak Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan duduk di kasur Sasuke, menatap Sasuke yang hampa dalam kekosongan.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab satu katapun, ia hanya memandangi langit dan salju yang turun diluar sana.

"Neji memberikan ini. Ini adalah buku harian Hinata, dan kata Neji ini ada rekaman Handycam dari Gaara yang ia rekam beberapa waktu lalu dan ini ada surat dari Hinata untukmu" Itachi meletakkan semuanya di atas kasur Sasuke. Sasuke masih tak bergerak.

.

.

.

"Itachi-nii, boleh aku tidur denganmu disitu?" Sasuke memeluk buku harian Hinata datang ke kamar Itachi.

"Hn? Sini. Kau belum membacanya?" Itachi setengah sadar ketika membuka selimutnya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke iseng membuka Handycam yang kemarin Itachi berikan.

Disana, Hinata yang pucat duduk dengan polosnya, ada suara Gaara, suara dan senyuman Hinata, ah, senyuman ini, Sasuke tak bisa lagi melihatnya di depan matanya secara langsung.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kabar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mulai berbicara didepan Handycam.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak pernah memberitahukanmu tentang penyakitku ini kepadamu sejak kita tumbuh bersama. Dan maafkan aku juga tak pernah memberitahukanmu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Jika saat itu aku punya keberanian, cinta kita pasti tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Jika saat itu aku punya kebarian untuk berterus terang, hidup kita pasti tidak akan begini. Cinta pertamaku padamu, menorehkan luka di hatiku, " Hinata menunduk dengan memegang dadanya dan menangis.

"Menyisakan malam penuh dengan derai air mata, mengingatkanku selalu padamu. Mengingatkanku untuk selalu bertahan untukmu. Mengingatkanku untuk selalu berjuang untukmu. Saat kita kecil, kita sering tak mengerti apakah itu cinta, dulu aku berpikir jika cinta itu adalah suatu kekuatan yang bisa menguatkan kita. Tapi aku sadar ada kekuatan lain yang bisa memutuskan kuatnya cinta kita, dan kekuatan yang tak bisa di ubah, takdir. Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya, kita hanya bias menerimanya" Hinata mengusap air matanya, air mata Sasuke tanpa ia sadari menetes dengan cepat dari kelopak matanya.

"Hinata cepat, baterai nya mau habis" suara Gaara memecah keheningan, membuat kepanikkan di wajah Hinata.

"S-Sasuke.." Plup. Handycam itu sudah tak ada gambarnya lagi, di Handycam itu hanya ada gambar awal video itu. video itu habis. Sasuke berganti membuka surat dari Hinata.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Maafkan aku, Gaara-sensei mengatakan jika batereinya habis dan aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk menunggunya._

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih karena memberikan satu memori yang indah. Dan aku bersyukur ini adalah karenamu. Kamu adalah segalanya dalam hidupku. Maaf ya. Maaf aku tak bisa berada disampingmu, dan maaf karena aku mencintaimu._

Ada banyak tetesan air mata di tiap tulisan tangan Hinata yang ada di surat ini.

Sasuke menangis ketika membaca surat Hinata di akhir paragraf.

_Semoga kau bahagia. Karena aku mencintaimu, kau harus bahagia. Apakah kau mengerti maksudku? Maukah kau berjanji padaku? Kau akan bahagia dan kau akan baik-baik saja._

_Tada Kimi Wo, Aishiteru. Hanya Padamu, Aku Mencintaimu._

_Hinata._

Tangisan Sasuke semakin pecah. Hinata. Kini berganti pada buku harian Hinata.

_25 November,_

_Sasuke kembali padaku dengan menggebrak pintu ruanganku, itu membuatku sangat terkejut._

_28 November,_

_Bulu mata Sasuke terjatuh._

_01 Desember,_

_Sasuke tidur disampingku, wajahnya tenang dan damai. Sama seperti saat kecil ia tidur disampingku._

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke tertawa lepas..._

_Aku suka tawa Sasuke..._

"Kenapa semua yang kau tulis ini tentangku?" Sasuke menangis.

_Sasuke, tetap tersenyum..._

Angin menghembuskan lembaran-lembaran buku harian Hinata hingga menghantarkan pada bagian akhir buku harian Hinata. Disana ada gambar Hinata dan Sasuke yang bergandengan tangan dengan tersenyum. Gambaran yang tak teratur tapi Sasuke mengerti maksudnya.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Setiap salju pertama dan terakhir turun dibumi, Sasuke akan selalu membuat boneka salju dimana ia selalu membuatnya bersama dengan Hinata dulu. Sasuke membuatnya hanya untuk Hinata.

"_Cinta itu tak dapat dicari ataupun ditemukan. Cinta itu tak bisa diciptakan ataupun dimusnahkan. Tapi Cinta itu bisa dirasakan. Dan kau akan mengerti betapa hangatnya Cinta itu menjagamu di antara hamparan salju yang membekukan kulitmu"_ Sasuke teringat akan sosok Hinata yang tertawa dalam benaknya.

"Terima kasih telah memberikanku kehidupan, Hinata. Dan terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan aku cinta" Sasuke tersenyum memandangi salju yang turun dari langit.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Noh, benerkan apa yang Hachi bilang? Ini fic mag gak jelas banget booookk. Yang paling atas udah agak ada romance-nya, eh yang paling bawah...lha kok?**

**Ha~h, yang minat ngebantai saya silahkan review dah...**

**Aku terima bantaian aja.**

**Soalnya tiap aku gak ngerjain nih fic, nih ide dateng mulu di dalem mimpi aye. Ya udah aku inget aja apa yang ada di dalem mimpi terus aku tuangkan kesini dah. Dan hasilnya begini.**


End file.
